dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Violouh The Namekian (DBU93)
Violouh ''(Vee-Oh-Low) is one of the Z-Fighters in the fan series entitled Dragon Ball Universe 93. Biography Early Life 'Birth of Violouh and life under the rule of King Trom' Beginning of the New Generation Being Written '''Violouh aids Shinzai and Resaku, the New Z-Fighter's first formation' 'Main Article: King Trom Saga' 'Rebellion' 'Main Article: Return to New Namek Saga' (Being Written) Personality Transformations Super Namekian Being Written Super Namekian 2 Being Written Techniques and Abilities *'Galick Gun', Violouh's Signature beam attack. He learned this by watching one of the original Z-Fighters perform it when he started his life on Earth. He has learned multiple attacks, but the ones listed below are ones he uses during the majority of his fights. *'Raging Knight', Violouh managed to create this attack by observing Jaduko perform the Kaioken attack against Future Taisuka. Purple aura surrounds Violouh's body covering his original white aura, his strength and speed is doubled in this power up. *''Ki Blasts, Flight, and Instant Transmission/''Afterimage Technique, Violouh, like the other Z-Fighters, is able to shoot Ki aura blasts from his hands and able to manipulate it into flight. He also learned the Instant Transmission/Afterimage Technique from Jaduko and Piccolo. *'Neo Tri Ray and Solar Flare', Violouh is able to form his hands into a triangle, and charge a power beam, he channels the beam through to his finger and shoots it in an immense beam of light. He is also able to spread his fingers on his forehead and discharge a blinding light. *'Dragon Shot', Violouh's finishing move, he holds both of his hands at each of his sides, purplish red aura surrounds his hands and he starts throwing particle beams around at the opponent, the beams morph into a dragonoid shape and surround the opponent, coming into them in one massive explosion. Fighting Style and Power Level Being Written 'Kid Violouh Power Levels '(Birth-13) Birth: 2 King Trom Saga: Base; 5,000 'Teen Violouh Power Levels '(14-20) Return to New Namek Saga: ''Base; 1,240,000 ''Adauchi Saga: ''Base; 1,500,050, Super Namekian; 75,002,500 ''Tyro Saga: ''Base; 2,500,350, Super Namekian; 125,017,500 ''Future Taisuka Saga: ''Base; 4,000,000, Super Namekian; 200,000,000 ''Reincarnated ReyBuu Saga: ''Base; 4,050,260, Super Namekian; 202,513,000 'Adult Violouh Power Levels (21-Present) '' ''Duplicate Z-Fighter Saga: Base; 7,000,000, Super Namekian; 350,000,000, Super Namekian 2; 700,000,000 ''Ultimate Z-Fighter Saga: ''Base; 7,050,000, Super Namekian; 352,500,000, Super Namekian 2; 705,000,000 ''33rd World Martial Arts Tournament Saga: ''Base; 9,000,000, Super Namekian; 450,000,000, Super Namekian 2; 900,000,000 ''Ultra Shenron Saga: Base; 10,500,000, Super Namekian; 525,000,000, Super Namekian 2; 1,050,000,000 ''Android 103 Saga: ''Base; 13,005,050, Super Namekian; 650,252,500, Super Namekian 2; 1,300,505,000 ''Z-School Saga: ''Base; 15,400,360, Super Namekian; 770,018,000, Super Namekian 2; 1,540,036,000 ''Empiro Saga: ''Base; 16,900,000, Super Namekian; 845,000,000, Super Namekian 2; 1,690,000,000 ''Saiyan Empire Saga: ''Base; 17,000,000, Super Namekian; 850,000,000, Super Namekian 2; 1,700,000,000 ''Spirit Saga: ''Base; 19,500,305, Super Namekian; 975,015,250, Super Namekian 2; 1,950,030,500 ''Planet Trade Organization Saga: ''Base; 20,030,235, Super Namekian; , Super Namekian 2; ''Hazmat Force and Shadow's Armored Squadron Saga: ''Base; 22,000,000, Super Namekian; , Super Namekian 2; ''The Kings Saga: ''Base; 22,000,550, Super Namekian; , Super Namekian 2; ''Return to Earth Saga: ''Base; 23,000,050, Super Namekian; , Super Namekian 2; ''Ultimate Android Saga: ''Base; 25,400,305, Super Namekian; , Super Namekian 2; ''Super Saiyan Gods Saga: ''Base; 26,450,242, Super Namekian; , Super Namekian 2; 6 Shadow Dragons Saga: Base; 30,050,230, Super Namekian; , Super Namekian 2; 'Non Canon/Other Power Levels Being written Clothing and Weaponry Being Written. Theme Songs Canon Themes Non Canon Themes Trivia *Being written Category:Namekians Category:Characters